fairy_one_piece_tail_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Golden Lion Pirates
The Golden Lion Pirates (金獅子海賊団, Kinjishi Kaizokudan) was a pirate crew led by Shiki the Golden Lion. History Edd War and Shiki's Seclusion Twenty-three years prior the story's beginning, the Golden Lion Pirates were the biggest pirate fleet in the seas. When Shiki confronted Roger D. Gol in the New World, wishing to ask him to join the Golden Lion due to finding an Ancient Weapon, hoping to rule the world together, Roger refused, leading to the Battle in Edd War. Though the Golden Lion Pirates were gaining the upper hand, a storm suddenly struck, wiping out half of Shiki's fleet, and allowing the Roger Pirates to escape. Three years after the war, after Shiki was imprisoned in Impel Down for attacking Navyford, the Golden Lion Pirates kept a low profile, until their captain escaped. Shiki attempted to ask Whitebeard to join him, to which he once again got rejected. Shiki then retreated to Merveille in the Grand Line, having Dr. Indigo create a massive army of monstrous animals to help dominate the world. Synopsis Inviting the Amigo Pirates Twenty years since Indigo started creating the monstrous army, one of them, Boss, escaped, and as such, Shiki made an offer with the captain of the Amigo Pirates: if Largo can recapture Boss, he would be invited to become the commander of the Golden Lion Pirates' 51st division. Ultimately, Largo was defeated by Luffy D. Monkey and the entire Amigo Pirates were arrested at Little East Blue. Shiki, not knowing that Luffy was the one who defeated Largo, merely stated that this one setback would not upset his ultimate plan. Clash with the Straw Hat Pirates Continuing with his plans, Shiki continued to recruit powerful allies to accompany him in world domination, as well as to destroy East Blue, due to Shiki bearing a grudge to the sea for being Roger's death place. When he came across Nami, he noted on her exceptional navigational skills and beauty, he forced her to become a member of his crew by holding her comrades as hostage. Eventually, the rest of the Straw Hat Pirates attacked Shiki to retrieve Nami and to stop the Golden Lion Pirates from attacking East Blue. Chopper and Robin went to destroy Indigo's laboratory where the SIQ drug was, to prevent anymore mutant animals from being created, while the rest of the crew attacked Shiki's allies and palace. Eventually, Nami tricked Shiki into guiding Merveille, now converted into a floating island fortress with Shiki's levitating powers, into a lightning storm, and with that, Luffy crashed a lightning-enhanced giant leg down onto Shiki and the floating island, defeating the Flying Pirate and sending the mutants plummeting into the sea. The Navy then arrived to arrest the falling pirates, but it is unknown if Shiki and his main members survived. Known Crewmembers *Shiki *Dr. Indigo *Scarlet *Nami (Formerly) Mutated Animal Army Allies *Kitajima *Amigo Pirates **Largo Crew Strength Notes & Trivia Category:Pirate Crews Category:Former Pirate Crews Category:Golden Lion Pirates Category:Antagonist Groups